Memorias
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: Serie de Oneshots, drables y/o viñetas independientes acerca de Herimione Granger. Reto para 30vicios. 15- Su primera vez: Su primera vez fue rápida, inexperta y vergonzosa; pero fue muy placentero.
1. Cuando marca un número equivocado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, si lo fueran la historia hubiera sido totalmente diferente; pero no, ellos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**  
Ley:** Cuando marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado**  
Summary:** Agarro rápidamente su celular, el cual había comprado anteayer, así que aun no tenía el número ahí; pero, por suerte se acordó del número de Harry.

* * *

**Cuando marca un número equivocado**

Una castaña esta en el gimnasio, descargando toda su furia contra un inocente saco de arena. Estaba recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana.

**/flash back/**

Un fuerte ruido se escucho por todo el apartamento, algo así como una explosión que venia de la sala.  
Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, y trato de levantarse pero algo se lo impedía.

-¡Oh! Eres tú.- dijo en un murmullo mas para ella que para el chico que estaba dormido a su lado.  
-¡Hermione!- exclamó un ojiverde que había llegado de visita mientras abría la puerta. -Herm levántate. No sé q usar en mi cita con Ginny y…- en esos momentos reparo en el rubio que estaba al lado de la chica-¿Qué diablos hace Malfoy aquí?- gritó Harry despertando a Draco.

**/fin flash back/**

Después de eso Draco se había ido y ella había echado a Harry de su apartamento.  
Acababa de terminar todos sus ejercicios de rutina y los extras que hacia cuando estaba enojada, y aun así no sentía que se hubiese descargado.

-"_Respira Hermione_- respiró- _no es tan grave, solo debes de matar a Harry_"- pensó la joven

Agarro rápidamente su celular, el cual había comprado anteayer, así que aun no tenía el número ahí; pero, por suerte se acordó del número de Harry.  
Lo marco rápidamente.  
Tono…  
Nadie contestaba.  
Tono…  
Seguía sin contestar.  
Tono…  
Aquí fue donde la castaña se comenzó a desesperar.  
Tono…  
Finalmente: -Hola  
-¡Harry! ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a mi apartamento a las 6:00 a.m.? Yo se que te ayudaría a prepárate para tu cita con Ginny en la tarde, pero, ¿no crees que exageraste? Mi casa no es una parada de buses donde te puedes pasear a la hora que quieras- Hermione le estaba gritando al chico- Y aparte que ponerte a discutir con Draco, ¡como si fueran críos!!Por Merlín! Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que me estén cuidando como si tuviera 11 años. Si yo estoy saliendo con Draco ese es mi problema; yo no te dije nada a ti cuando te acostaste con Pavarti el año antepasado, es más, se lo oculté a Ginny. Así que deja de hacer un escándalo solo por que me viste con Draco.  
-Mione- dijo él con tono apacible.  
-No, déjame terminar. Espero que te acostumbres a verme con Draco, ya que estamos juntos y sinceramente no me importa lo que digas.  
-Hermi, soy yo- dijo Draco.  
-Eh…ah…yo- no sabia que decir –ehm… creo que me equivoque de número.  
-No te preocupes linda- dijo el con voz dulce –¡ah!, y gracias por el dato de Potter.- dijo esta vez en tono descarado –Te quiero, adiós.  
-Adiós.

Hermione metió su celular en la cartera; ya le habían dicho que cuando se marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado, y era tan cierto.

* * *

**Nota de la desquiciada y loca Shijiru:**

Ahhhh! Mi primer fic publicado! Que felicidad!  
Bueno quiero aclarar que esta historia es post-Hogwarts y la hice para el reto de la comunidad de LJ de 30 Vicios y voy a publicar más Oneshots basados también en las Leyes de Murphy.  
Este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Andrea Radcliffe ya que sin ella no me hubiera animado a publicar este fic.

¿Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Bombas? Amenazas? Lo que sea?

Bye  
Besos  
Shijiru


	2. No se enoje, desquítese

**Disclaimer: **No, por lo visto no soy inglesa, ni tengo mucha imaginación, asi q no soy la creadora de Harry Potter, la creadora es J.K. Rowling, y esta historia no tiene fines de licro, lo unico q pretendo es hacer reir a las/os lectores.

**Ley:** No se enoje, desquítese.

**Summary:** ¿Para que enojarse con ella, si se podía desquitar?

* * *

**No se enoje desquítese**

Una pelinegra iba al gran comedor, cuando……

-¡ahhh!

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- todo el gran comedor estallo en carcajadas al ver a Pansy.

La sly estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, por una sustancia verde y viscosa, que parecía moco de hipogrifo; de repente, su cabello se convirtió en varias serpientes.

-Miren ahí esta _Medusa_ , tal y como cuenta la historia, que por andar de presumida con su cabello, le crecieron serpientes en la cabeza- gritó una castaña –aunque, la diferencia es que Medusa era hermosa, y tu eres un trol. Aunque déjame decirte que las serpientes van contigo- termino de decir Hermione

Todo el gran comedor estallo en aplausos y risas, mientras que Pansy se marchaba corriendo a la enfermería.

La castaña se le quedo viendo cuando se iba, ¿Para que enojarse con ella, si se podía desquitar?

Y sonrió.

* * *

**Notas de la desquiciada y loca autora:**

Hola!!!! Aquí estoy con el 2º capi ^-^ aunque ya creo q me voy a terminar de desanimar ya que solo tengo 1 review aquí, y un coment en Live Journal

En fin, este capi se sitúa en 6º año, tal vez a principios de este, y fueron 132 palabras, por lo q creo q es un Drab y si no es una viñeta.

Y ahora quiero agradecer a:

**Andrea Radcliffe**: Thanx Bere, por eso es q te quiero

**jenny_anderson**: gracias, eres mi primer coment en LJ ^-^

Tomates, bombas, criticas(constructivas espero), amenazas, lo q quieran, pero porfa dejen review

Besos

Shijiru


	3. Use vestimenta apropiada

**Disclaimer:** Lean cualquiera de los otros capis, por que no tengo ganas de ponerlo.  
**Ley:** Use la vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo.  
**Summary:** Me veo muy… diferente, no parezco yo. Pero… me veo bien.

* * *

**Use vestimenta apropiada**

Hermione acababa de salir del baño, ya se encontraba arreglada; de todos modos tenía que ir Hogsmeade, quisiera o no.

**/Flash Back/ **

Hermione leía tranquilamente en la sala común de los leones, cuando vio que Lavender y Pavarti se le acercaban con unas sonrisas que solo podían significar que estaban planeando algo malo, algo muy malo, y por lo visto ese plan la incluía a ella.

-Hermi, ¿nos acompañarías mañana a Hogsmeade?-le preguntó la morena.

-No sé chicas, aun no he terminado el trabajo de Encantamientos, y pensaba en terminarlo mañana.

-¡Pero si es para dentro de una semana!-dijo la rubia-además no creo que te haga daño posponerlo.

-No estoy segura chicas…

**/Fin Flash Back/ **

Suspiró. Después de eso Ginny se les unió a las otras dos, y entre las tres la "convencieron" (por no decir amenazado) para que las acompañara al pueblo, alegando de que debían pasar un día entre chicas, y que eso le haría bien a ella.

Miró el reloj.

-Las 9:30- dijo en vos alta. Mejor se apuraba si no quería tener a esas tres detrás de su cabeza.

--------En la sala común de Gryffindor--------

-Ya era hora Mione.-le dijo una pelirroja-Pavarti y Lavender ya se fueron, dijeron que las alcanzáramos.

-Está bien.-respondió la castaña.

--------En Hogsmeade--------

Se encontraron con las otras dos chicas en la entrada del pueblo.

-Creíamos que nunca llegarían.-dijo Lavender fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Lo sentimos, pero Hermione no bajaba.-explicó Ginny.

-Vale. Ahora debemos darnos prisa, por que solo nos queda una hora para ir de compras-dijo Pavarti, un tanto resignada.

-¿De compras?

-¿No le dijiste, Ginny?-preguntó la rubia mirando a la otra chica.

-Si le decía me arriesgaba a que no viniera, o a que nos echara maldiciones a todas.-respondió con los brazos cruzados.

-Buen punto.-Aceptó la morena.

-¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?-preguntó la castaña algo abatida.

-Te hemos traído a Hogsmeade para hacerte un cambio-al ver que Hermione tenía claras intenciones de irse, agregó- y lo vamos hacer, quieras o no.

-Así que, primera parada…- comenzó la morena.

-Tiendas de ropa-terminó la rubia, quien de repente estaba emocionada.

Y así, entre las tres chicas, arrastraron a Hermione hacia las todas las tiendas de ropa que les fue posible.

Una hora después las cuatro Grys salían de una tienda, cargadas por muchas bolsas.

-¿Ya terminamos?-Preguntó la castaña exhausta; definitivamente no iría a comprar ropa hasta que se recuperará del trauma por el que acababa de pasar, ósea dentro de unos cinco años.

-¿Terminar? Si aun nos falta lo mas importante del trabajo-Dijo Ginny

-¿El qué?- pregunto la castaña, algo confundida.

-Tu cabello-dijo la morena como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de malo con mi cabello?-preguntó la castaña, comenzándose a enfadar.

-El hecho de que es prácticamente indomable, y por eso hay que controlarlo-dijo la rubia en tono de uno mas uno es dos.

-Así que ahora a la peluquería- Dijo Ginny.

-¿No podemos simplemente investigar un hechizo?-sugirió Hermione.

Las tres chicas la miraron horrorizadas.

-¿Estás loca Hermy?-chilló Pavarti

-No podemos aplicar un hechizo cualquiera para tu cabello.-dijo Lavender.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que, lo que queremos hacer es un arreglo permanente, aparte de que si ocupamos un hechizo te podríamos arruinar el pelo, Mione-explicó Ginny.

-¿Cómo podrían arruinármelo?-insistió la castaña.

-Por que no sabemos que tipo de cabello tienes.

-Y si no sabemos tu tipo de cabello, solo lo estropearíamos más-finalizó Lavender, mientras la empujaba dentro de la peluquería.

Una hora después, tras haber pedido un corte y un alisado permanente para la chica, lo cual fue realizado por dos brujas armadas de tijeras, varitas y pociones; al fin, Hermione estaba lista.

-No sé, me veo muy….-buscó la palabra mas adecuada- diferente, no parezco yo. Pero… me veo bien.

Se miró de arriba abajo en el espejo, la ropa era más provocativa de lo que nunca había usado; llevaba una mini-falda gris con pliegues, una camisa de tirantes muy pegada de color rosado, con un escote demasiado grande para su gusto y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la blusa.

-Hicimos un gran trabajo.-dijo Lavender con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora hay que ir a exhibirte.-dijo Pavarti, también con una sonrisa.

-No podemos privar a los chicos de verte.-Finalizó Ginny con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Y así las cuatro chicas fueros Honeydukes, adonde estaban comprando paletas y algunos chocolates, cuando Justin Finch-Fletchley se les acercó.

-Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el chico, visiblemente nervioso.

-Claro.- concedió la castaña.

-¿Quisierassalirconmigo?-preguntó el hufflepuf muy rápido.

-¿Qué? Justin habla más despacio, no te entendí-

-¿Quisieras -respiró- salir conmigo?-dijo el chico, extremadamente sonrojado.

-Si, ¿te parece el viernes a las 6:00?

-Ehm…. Si claro-dijo el chico sorprendido de su suerte.

-Hasta el viernes.-se despidió la chica, mientras salía con sus amigas.

Ya afuera, las otras tres la vieron con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Wow! Mione, que rápido-dijo Ginny.

-Es que si se usa una vestimenta apropiada…-comenzó Lavender.

-El papel se representa solo.-termino Pavarti.

A esto Hermione solo atinó a sonrojarse.

* * *

**Notas de la autora con peligro de que le corten la cabeza:**

Hola mis niñas ^-^ yo se que me he tardado, y un montón, creo que mas de un mes. Y no tengo excusa, por que la verdad los capis ya están hechos, solo q en papel, y aun los tengo que pasar y este ya lo tenía escrito, pero lo he modificado todo, por que lo que tenía no me gustaba mucho, aparte que no incluía a Ginny, y me pareció importante meterla, asi que he pasado un buen rato escribiendo el capi, lo hubiera hecho en la mañana, pero estaba ocupada.

Pero después de mis explicaciones sin razón quiero agradecerles a las que leyeron el capi anterior:

**Andrea Radcliffe: **mi querida amiga, que lee todas las tonteras que escribo XD

**jenny_anderson: **mi lectora de LJ ^-^

**Guishe: **la escritora de "todo por una apuesta" thanx por leer ^-^

Y cualquier otra persona que pase por estas sendas desconocidas, dejen review porfa!!

Y ahora me despido  
Bye  
Besos  
Shijiru


	4. las cosas buenas de la vida

**Disclaimer:** No tengo ganas de escribirlo, pero aquí va: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. lo unico que he hecho yo es prestarlos y ocuparlos para mi diversión y la de las personas que lean

**Ley:** Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar.

**Summary:** Era una adicta, definitivamente eso es que era.

* * *

**Las cosas buenas de la vida**

Era una adicta, definitivamente eso es lo que era; y en vez de controlar sus adicciones, lo único que ella hacía era remplazarlas por alguna otra adicción.

Su primera adicción: El Chocolate. Alimento que se obtiene mezclando azúcar con dos productos derivados de la manipulación de las semillas del cacao, la pasta de cacao y la manteca de cacao.

Fue la adicción que tuvo por más tiempo, desde sus cinco años, cuando lo probó por primera vez; sin importarle lo que sus padres le decían acerca de los dulces, sin importarle el hecho de que le podrían salir caries, lo único que le importó fue el singular sabor de ese golosina, lo mejor que había probado en su corta existencia; tal vez por que este contenía endorfinas que le hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Pero después de muchos años, esa adicción fue remplazada por otra más peligrosa.

Su segunda adicción: El Tabaco. Producto vegetal obtenido de las hojas de varias plantas del género Nicotiana.

Comenzó a los dieciséis años, cuando en las vacaciones unas amigas la invitaron a una fiesta, ahí fue cuando fumó por primera vez. Nadie se llegó a enterar nunca, sus padres no lo sospecharon siquiera, y sus amigos jamás imaginaron que ella la niña que _respetaba todas las reglas_ se atrevería a hacer algo así. En cuanto comenzó, no pudo parar; aunque, ¿cómo podría? Después de todo, por algo el tabaco es una droga.

Aunque tampoco la dejaba por que, cada vez que la consumía, sentía que iba directo al cielo, y todo gracias a la nicotina.

Aunque en la actualidad ya no los necesitaba, ni al tabaco, ni al chocolate. Tenía algo mucho mejor, algo que la hacía sentir mariposas, no solo en el estomago, sino también en todo el cuerpo; y esto no la llevaba a algo tan cercano como el cielo, esto la elevaba hasta el mismo espacio.

Su tercer y más reciente vicio, que practicaba desde los dieciocho; era algo demasiado perfecto, lo mejor que había realizado en toda su vida, y lo mejor de todo es que cada vez se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Cuando pasaba se sentía completa, siempre que lo realizara con la única persona que la comprendía, ya que había pasado por los mismos vicios…

-Mione-oyó que él decía, mientras la abrazaba por atrás- ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a tardar?-dijo mientras le comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-Eres muy impaciente-sentenció la chica- enseguida voy solo escribo la ultima línea.

-Está bien-dijo el chico regresando a la habitación.

Sí, definitivamente era una adicta; pero no importaba, ya que todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar.

Cerró su diario, para después dirigirse a la habitación, donde un rubio la estaba esperando.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:**

Hola mis niñas

Ok, s me preguntan, hasta yo estoy sorprendida, actualice tri rápido, creo que ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas o.o pero aquí vengo, con el cuarto capi, se suponía que hoy iba a publicar un vicio diferente, que ya tenía en solo de pasar a la comp., pero lo releí, y no me gusto mucho, y dándole una ojeada a las leyes, encontré esta, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron galletitas de chocolate con tabaco :) por que una vez lo vi en una serie de la que no me acuerdo el nombre, y de ahí se me ocurrió como hacerlo, solo separe los elementos y agregué otro que se sobrentiende, verdad? Sino díganmelo que se los aclaro.

Y al final solo les pido sus lindas opiniones, criticas, tomatazos, bombas, maleficios, etc; en forma de reviews :)


	5. De cómo encontrar algo

**Disclaimer:** Ver capitulo uno.**  
Ley:** La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa.**  
Summary:** ¿Qué perdiste Mione?

* * *

**De cómo encontrar algo**

-¿A dónde está?- se preguntaba Hermione, mientras revolvía su baúl.

-¿Qué perdiste Mione?- le preguntó Lavender mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Un libro de encantamientos.

-Pero si no tenemos encantamientos hasta mañana-dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama.

-No es eso; es un libro de la biblioteca, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte- dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a buscar en las gavetas de la mesita de noche- y lo tengo que entregar hoy.

-¿Y lo tienes que entregar a primera hora?

Hermione se detuvo de pronto.

-No, hasta después de almuerzo-

-Entones búscalo después, por que ya van a empezar las clases- dijo simplemente la chica.

-Está bien. ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora?

-Artimancia.

-…-La castaña se quedó en blanco.

-¿Estás bien?

Al segundo siguiente Hermione comenzó a revolver todas sus cosas de nuevo.

-¿Dónde diablos está mi libro de artimancia?-comenzó nuevamente la castaña.

Lavender se agachó y metió la mano debajo de la cama- ¿Es esto lo que buscabas?- preguntó la rubia.

-¡Encantamientos Primordiales!-exclamó Hermione- ¿Como lo encontraste?

-Nunca has escuchado que la manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa.

-No.

-Pues ahí lo tienes.- dijo dándole el libro.

* * *

**Notas de la futura profuga Shijiru:**

No me voy a extender mucho en mis notas inecesarias, solo quiero decir q siento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve falta de inspiración, y un descanso obligado de la compu, en fin voy tratar de actualizar mas seguido, aunque no les prometo nada.

Si quieren pueden mandarme cartas de asesinato, o pueden poner recompenza por mi cabeza ¬.¬U eso es todo.

Besos  
Shijiru


	6. Rumores

**Disclaimer:** creo q ya he dejado claro que Harry Potter y sus persoanjes no son mios; ahora lo mio son los _OC _que bien se ve cuales son.  
**Ley:** Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo.  
**Summary:** ¿Ya te enteraste del nuevo rumor?

* * *

**Rumores**

/En los pasillos de Hogwarts/

—Ya oíste, Lucy—comenzó una Hufflepuf de cuarto— dicen que Hermione Gragner se ha estado encontrando con alguien en la noche.

—Hermione Gragner, ¿la santa de Gryffindor?

—Esa misma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Y no solo eso, me contaron que es un Slytherin.

—No puedo creerlo, Lucy.

—Pues es la verdad, Casandra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Su lugar de reunión es la sala de menesteres.

—De seguro te mintieron Casy. —dijo un Raveclaw.

—No, Jonh, es totalmente cierto.

—Nunca me lo imagine de Hermione.

—Ni yo, Andrea. Ni yo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Ha estado desapareciendo desde hace tres meses, por eso es que ya nos enteramos.

—Y yo que creí santa a Hermione. ¿Es en verdad?

—Tan verdadero como que me llamo Jonh Smith.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Lo peor es que Krum ya sabe quien es, y ahora se muere de los celos.

—¿Y quién es? —pregunto una Gryffindor.

—Sí, Andrea, cuéntanos.

—Es…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Ya te enteraste del nuevo rumor? — preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Qué rumor?

— El que dice que llevamos tres meses acostándonos, y de que Krum lo sabe y esta celoso.

— Que gran mentira, llevamos cinco meses— dijo la castaña con una risita— y Vicktor no esta celoso.

— Yo sé. — dijo dándole un pequeño beso—¿Quién crees que haya inventado eso?

— Tal vez alguna niñita de cuarto.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru: **

Ok, prox capi pronto, lo prometo, mañana posiblemente y si no el 2 de enero; si no esta para es fecha, pueden mandar amenazas de muerte ¬.¬U

Besos  
Shijiru


	7. Todos mienten

**Discalimer:** no soy inglesa, no soy una amargada que cambia todo lo que escribe solo para no quedar mal, asi que no soy la propietaria de Harry Potter ni de sus personajes.

**Ley:** Todos mienten, pero no importa por que nadie los escucha.

**Summary:** Estás repitiendo demasiado esa mentira.

* * *

**Todos mienten**

—Voy a ir a la biblioteca chicos, los veo en la siguiente hora.

—Bien Hermione. —contestó Ron—Como te decía Harry, este año los Chudley Canoons...

La chica tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo el comedor, aunque sus pasos no la llevaron a la biblioteca.

------------------------------

—Y, ¿qué les dijiste esta vez? —preguntó el rubio.

—Que iba a la biblioteca.

—Estás repitiendo demasiado esa mentira- le reprochó el chico.

—No importa, de todos modos nunca me escuchan.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru: **

Un mini regalito para fin de año ^.^ no se de donde salio, pero se me ocurrio publicarlo hoy en vez del 2 asi q espero q les guste.

Que la pasen bien en el 2008 q quemen cuetes (sin quemarse) y q cumplan sus propositos

Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!

Besos  
Shijiru


	8. Es mejor ocuparse de las cosas

**Discalimer: **aunque quiera no tengo ni un poquito de inglesa, aparte de q no tengo los derechos de autor; por lo tanto Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, si fueran míos todos hubieran terminado con las parejas al revés y posiblemente Voldie seria bueno.  
**Ley:** Hay dos clases de personas: las que se preocupan por las cosas, y las que se ocupan de ellas

**Summary:** "Que bien que soy del tipo de personas que se ocupan de las cosas, así no tengo de que preocuparme."

* * *

**Es mejor ocuparse de las cosas**

------Día uno------

-¿Otra partida Harry?

-Te encanta verme perder, ¿verdad?

-Tu sabes que si.-dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos,- comenzó Hermione- ya llevan tres horas jugando, ¡ya terminen!-dijo exaltada la castaña- tienen que estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S.

-Hermione, ¡nos tienes estudiando para eso desde que empezó Hogwarts!

-Mione, Ron tiene algo de razón, ya hemos estudiado mucho, déjanos divertirnos un rato.

-Si, deja de preocuparte tanto, te prometemos que mañana estudiaremos.

-Está bien.

------Día dos------

-¡Chicos!- gritó la castaña en medio del campo de quiditch- ¡bajen!

- ¿Qué pasa Mione?- preguntó el moreno a pocos metros del suelo.

-Ustedes dos prometieron que hoy iban a estudiar.

-Emmm….-el pelirrojo se quedo en blanco al recordar la promesa- Mione, ¿crees que podemos ir después? Estamos en medio de un mini-partido.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! -gritó verdaderamente enojada la chica- ¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Bajen de inmediato!

-¿No lo podemos dejar para mas tarde?- preguntó el moreno con ojos-de-perrito-sin-hogar.

-Está bien, pero mañana sin falta.

-Lo prometemos.-dijeron los dos chicos a coro.

------Día tres------

-¿De que será este jugo?- preguntó al chico que tenia a la par.

-No sé Harry, tal vez de moras silvestres o algo así.

-La verdad son uvas mágicas silvestres; y ahora irán a la biblioteca conmigo.

-Si, Hermione.- dijeron los chicos al unisimo.

-Esta poción fue una muy buena idea.-se dijo así misma la castaña- Que bien que soy del tipo de personas que se ocupan de las cosas, así no tengo de que preocuparme, ¿verdad chicos?

-Si, Hermione.-dijeron los chico como si fueran zombies.

La chica solo sonrió.

* * *

**Notas incoherentes de Shijiru:**

Yo se, tengo tiempo de no actualizar, pero habia estado medio bloqueada, y el cole no me habia dado tiempo tampoco; aunq la verdad el capi estaba escrito dessde la semana pasada, pero como ya dije, el cole no me da tiempo para nada.

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado el capi, y perdonen los horrores de ortografia, pero en primaria casi dejo esa materia ¬¬U

Besos  
Shijiru


	9. No hay nada tan pequeño que no estalle

**NA:** Esto pasa antes de "No se enoje, desquítese", algo así como una pre secula

**Disclaimer****: **tengo falta de imaginación ahora, así q vean cualquiera de los caps anteriores para el disclaimer.

**Ley:** No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción.

**Summary:** Hermione quiere hacer una broma por cuenta propia.

* * *

**No hay nada tan**** pequeño que no estalle**

-¿Qué haces Mione?- preguntó la pelirroja entrando al cuarto de la perfecta.

-Un pequeño experimento.

-¿Qué clase de experimento?- cuestionó Ginny mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Es para una broma- respondió la mayor mientras se paraba para agarrar un pequeño bote color cereza.

-Finalmente Harry y Ron te lograron convencer para que participes en una de sus locuras en contra de los slytherins.

-No. Me puedes pasar el polvo de serpiente por favor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciendo eso?- preguntó señalando el diminuto caldero mientras le entregaba el bote.

-Ya te dije que es para una broma, solo que esta es por mi cuenta.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Y, ¿puedo saber para quien es?

-No, pero te darás cuenta dentro de unos días. Pásame ese bote verde.

-Aquí está.

La castaña hecho el contenido en el caldero, y comenzó a revolver en contra de las agujas del reloj cuando…

¡Boom!

Todo el cuarto quedó cubierto de cenizas junto con ellas.

-Emm…Ginny, ¿Cuál bote me pasaste?

-El verde que estaba en el estante.

-¿El de abajo o el de arriba?

-El de abajo.

-Con razón.- dijo la castaña con un suspiro- Mejor vamos a lavarnos la cara antes de que nos salgan otras cabezas.

-¿Ah?

-Solo camina Ginny.

* * *

**Notas de la más loca de lo normal (si es posible) autora:**

No se de donde me salio, pero quería explicar el segundo capi, así q mi loco cerebrito se lo invento ^-^

El prox capi va a tardarse, por q ahorita mi mente esta prácticamente drenada.

Besos

Shijiru

PD: Si no dejas review un gatito se va a comer un murciélago; si no te gustan los murciélagos te cuento q al gatito le va a dar indigestión y se va a morir; y si tampoco te gustan los gatos este te va a perseguir todas las noches muajajajaja (intento de risa maligna ¬¬U)


	10. Pasión

Este capi va dedicado a Jenny_Anderson; linda este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, espero que te guste ^-^

**Disclaimer:** No soy millonaria, ni famosa, por lo q HP no me pertenece, es de JK (lamentablemente).**  
Ley:** Uno debería preferir lo imposible probable a lo improbable posible.**  
Summary:** Hermione era una mujer apasionada, con la que todo lo imposible era probable; aunque nadie imagino que lo improbable era también posible.

* * *

**Pasión**

Hermione era una mujer apasionada, aunque muchas personas no lo sabían, ella era apasionada.

Desde pequeña era así, cuando se apasionaba por algo podía suceder cualquier cosa, y lo imposible era probable. Mucha gente tenía claro eso; ya que cuando se apasionaba por un libro, aunque fuera imposible leerlo en una semana, lo más probable era que lo haría; al fin y al cabo ella era Hermione Granger, la comelibros Gryffindor.

Lo que nadie nunca se imagino es que pasara eso, o mejor dicho, que saliera con esa persona.

Nadie sabía como había comenzado, aunque muy pocos habían intentado averiguarlo. Y es que esa persona despertaba sus pasiones, hacía realidad sus fantasías y la llevaba directo al cielo; y aunque, debía admitirlo, su relación era lo mas improbable del mundo, también era posible.

Y todas las personas que la conocían desde hace tiempo aún se preguntaban, que había pasado por la cabeza de la castaña para fijarse en aquel rubio, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas de la demente y desquiciada autora:**

Happy B-day Jenny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^

No creías q me iba a olvidar de tu cumple, verdad?

Este capi es para ti, quería escribirte el por q de "No se enoje, desquítese" pero la inspiración no me salió, así q te escribí esta viñeta q espero te haya gustado ^-^


	11. Las dudas de Ginny

**Disclaimer:** Tengo q poner esto siempre? Ash, q de otra; No soy rubia, no soy millonaria, creo q queda claro q HP no es mío (aunq si JK me quiere regalar a Draco yo lo acepto).

**N/A:** Esto es secuela de "Rumores"

**2°N/A:** Dedicado a Jenny Anderson, por q originalmente este capi iba a ser tu regalo.

**Ley:** El que duda probablemente tiene la razón .

**Summary: **Ginny tenía sus dudas, pero esos rumores parecían ser ciertos.

**11. Las dudas de Ginny**

-_Era imposible, tenía que ser mentira, simple y sencillamente no podía ser cierto_- Estas erran las opiniones que elaboraba la pelirroja en sus pensamientos.

Cuando había oído el rumor creyó que era una broma, una broma de mal gusto. Se la pasó días desmintiéndola, alegando que parecía un invento de alguna chica sin vida de 4°.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía _algo_ de sentido. Las desapariciones de la castaña ya llevaban cinco meses, aunque en los últimos tres habían sido más notables y prolongadas que antes; y siempre que alguien le preguntaba a donde se dirigía, ella solo respondía que iba a la biblioteca. Y Ginny Weasley podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era estúpida. Sabía que Hermione le ocultaba algo, aunque no creía que fuera eso; pero todo apuntaba a lo mismo.  
Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, tenía un amante._  
Un amante misterioso._

Tenía que descubrir quien era, aunque la castaña lo ocultaba muy bien; pero habían rumores, que aunque no le parecieran reales, podían ser posibles.  
Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad. Debía estar volviéndose loca, dudaba mucho que Hermione estuviera viendo a _esa _persona.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de un salón cercano. Abrió la puerta, y... la cerró de un portazo. Así que, ¿los rumores eran reales?  
Se apresuro a su sala común; tenía que aplicarse un obliviate _inmediatamente_.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru –la-loca-desquiciada- esquizofrénica -Posible:**

Este fic pasó más de cuatro meses en mi cuaderno sin que mi imaginación se dignara a continuarlo ¬¬U  
Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si me quieren mandar a matar o cualquier cosa solo dejen un review.

Besos  
Shijiru


	12. Es de sabios aprender

**Disclaimer:** No vivo en Inglaterra, no soy millonaria y tampoco rubia; en otras palabras HP no es mio, es de JK.  
**Advertencia: **Femslash.

**Ley:** La sabiduría consiste en saber evitar la perfección.

**Summary: **Hermione siempre tenía la respuesta para todo, si tenias un problema ella te decía como resolverlo; pero cuando Pansy la acorraló en aquel pasillo no supo que hacer.

* * *

**Es de sabios aprender**

—Hermione.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me puedes ayudar con mi tarea de Runas? Por favor.

—Claro, Cindy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Mione, no se que hacer. Aquel día vi a Michael con una chica y no se que pensar.

—Tranquila, tal vez era una prima o algo así; ¿ya le preguntaste?

—No, creo que le voy a preguntar hoy.

—Mejor espera a mañana, menciona a la chica como si fuera casualidad.

—Gracias Mione, no se que haría sin ti.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — se preguntó internamente la gry mientras hacia su ronda de perfecta como todos los jueves en la noche.

Siguió caminando por el obscuro pasillo, cuando escuchó otro ruido detrás de ella.

— ¡Lumos!

El pasillo se ilumino revelando la figura de otra chica.

— ¿Pansy? — por toda respuesta la morena solo se acercó más. — ¿Qué haces en los pasillos a es...

La castaña se quedó paralizada, su espalda estaba contra la fría pared y los labios de Pansy se encontraban presionados contra los suyos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo que hacer. Y, cuando la otra chica metió la lengua entre sus labios, decidió mandar a la mierda toda es perfección, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa nueva experiencia.  
Después de todo, es de sabios aprender.

* * *

**Notas de la desquiciada Shijiru:  
**Que me había fumado al escribir esto? Ni idea, lo unico q se es q si andaba algo tomada xD  
Y recuerden q esto es una serie de One-shots independientes, asi q esto no tiene continuación ni relación con los otros caps al menos q yo diga lo contrario.  
Bueno, si alguien me quiere pegar, tirar tomates, darme galletas o cualquier cosa, el botoncito verde de abajo es en donde se hace n.n  
Besos  
Shijiru


	13. Nada es permanente

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia ni millonaria, asi q HP no es mio, es de JK.**  
Ley:** Nada es tan temporal como lo que lamamos permanente.**  
Summary:** Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que él se fue. Dolía, y mucho.

* * *

**Nada es permanente**

—Estaremos juntos por siempre.

— ¿Por siempre?

—Si, permanentemente. —dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico se acercó lentamente al rostro femenino, cuando de pronto todo alrededor se obscureció…

— ¡No!

La castaña se despertó con un grito frenético, sentía como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras temblaba en medio de su llanto.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese sueño de nuevo?

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que él se fue; entonces, ¿por qué continuaba teniendo ese sueño?

_Dolía._

Si dolía, y mucho.

Ese sueño le recordaba a él y a su promesa, esa de estar juntos toda la vida. Y a pesar de sus palabras, el 25 de junio llegó a su casa para encontrarla vacía; él ya no estaba y sus pertenencias tampoco. Lo buscó por todas partes, el vecindario, el trabajo e incluso contactó a sus padres; pero aun así no lo encontró, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, había desaparecido por completo.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado. En el había únicamente una frase escrita en tinta verde y con letra elegante:

_"Nada es tan temporal como lo que llamamos permanente. "_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la demente Shijiru:**  
Después de meses de tener esto como un boceto, al fin lo termine!!! wiii!!!! n.n  
Y agradezco a mi primita Gaby por q ella me paso el fic a compu mientras yo jugaba con su DS n.n  
Ah, y sorry si el capi fue algo triste, pero lo escribí en tiempos de depre  
Y si me quieren pegar, criticar, darme galletas, tirarme tomates o cualquier otra cosa ya saben q para eso esta el botoncito verde de abajo.  
Besos  
Shijiru


	14. Venderse

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hp no son míos, son de JK Rowling.  
**Ley:** El único día que uno vendería su alma por cualquier cosa, las almas sobran.  
**Summary: **Aún no creía que fuese a hacer eso, pero no tenía otra opción, su única salida era venderse.

* * *

**Venderse**

Caminó hacia él mientras tomaba aire y coraje; aún no creía que fuese a hacer eso, pero _no tenía_ otra opción, su única salida era venderse a él.

—Lo haré— le dijo al rubio al llegar a su lado.

— ¿De qué hablas, Granger? — preguntó el sly, encarando una ceja

—Lo haré— repitió la chica— la ultima vez me dijiste que me pusiera un precio, ya te tengo uno.

—Lo siento, pero aún no entiendo qué intentas decirme— dijo el chico con una mirada burlona, era evidente que él sabía _exactamente_ de qué estaba hablando.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la gry empezando a exasperarse— Lo que trató de decirte es que sí me acostaré contigo. — aclaró, ruborizándose un poco.

—Me siento alagado. —comentó en tono sarcástico— Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero acostarme contigo?

— ¡Merlín! — la castaña lo miró sorprendida— Entonces, ¿por qué me acosaste los últimos tres meses?

—Para acostarme contigo— contestó con simpleza.

La chica lo miró con la boca abierta— ¿Y por qué te estás negando ahora?

—Simple,— el rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia— ya tengo una cita para hoy en la noche y para el resto del mes; y dudo que mi amigo quiera que te nos unas.

Y dicho sly el rubio se alejó, dejando a Hermione más sorprendida que nunca.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:**

Aclaro, este es un one-shot independiente de los demás, y dudo mucho q tenga continuación.

Si les gustó, si me quieren matar, tirar tomates, darme una galleta… para eso son los reviews! n.n

Besos  
Shijiru


	15. Su primera vez

**Disclaimer:** HP no es mío, si lo fuera sería completamente diferente (y no hubiese llegado a best-seller xD), le pertenece a JK.  
**Ley:** La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita  
**Summary:** Su primera vez fue rápida, inexperta y vergonzosa; pero fue muy placentero.

* * *

**Su primera vez**

Su primera vez fue hace mucho tiempo, en su adolescencia; tenía quince años y a pesar de su personalidad, era una joven hormonal como todas las demás. Fue con Vicktor, él era lo más deseado por las demás y casualmente era a ella a quien él deseaba.

Fue rápido, inexperto y vergonzoso; pero al final muy placentero. Después de eso repitió algunas veces el acto, en Hogwarts tuvo sexo casual con algunos Ravenclaws y en vacaciones solía frecuentar clubs con sus amigas, terminando en la cama de un motel con una resaca de las buenas.

Pero gracias a eso ahora tiene experiencia, ya sabe qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo; claro que ahora la experiencia no es tan necesaria, había encontrado al amor de su vida y ambos planeaban estar juntos por mucho tiempo; pero aún así, la experiencia le era útil.

* * *

**Notas de la desaparecida Shijiru:**

No sé cómo, pero llegué a la mitad. En serio, últimamente mi inspiración con Herm es casi nula

Y aclaro, según la cronología del cannon, Herm tenía 15 en cuarto.

Besos  
Shijiru


End file.
